


Eyes

by ekwadoritte



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekwadoritte/pseuds/ekwadoritte
Summary: Falling in love isn't a complex process, Larksong believes, just unexpected and very surprising.
Relationships: Larksong/Mumblefoot (Warriors)
Kudos: 10





	Eyes

Falling in love isn't a complex process, Larksong believes, just unexpected and very surprising.

 _Eyes_ , she explains passionately. _It all starts in eyes that seem to talk._

'I'm sorry,' they blink apologetically when you accidentally bump into each other in the middle of the camp. 'It wasn't intentional, I swear.'

'Thanks,' they smile kindly after you finish off a mouse that managed to escape his claws. 'I wouldn't have done it without you.'

'You flatter me,' they bashfully flee to the side whenever you give him a well-merited compliment. 'Really, I don't deserve it.'

Eyes, because even though he doesn't say much with his mouth, they convey more with a single glance than the Clan's biggest loudmouth does in a day.

Eyes, because maybe since she's so open and wears her heart on her sleeve, she's drawn to somebody who's built a little wall around theirs, she's drawn to the prospect of a challenge and something _different_.

Eyes, because ever since she's _really_ crossed gazes with Mumblefoot for the first time, essentially she has never stopped falling.


End file.
